Alice se perds au royaume des fous
by NeverEnoughWriting
Summary: "Alice ! l'apostropha sa sœur. Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, jeune fille ? Je vais simplement faire un tour. Je serais revenue pour l'heure du thé."
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

_Vous avez peut-être lus Alice aux pays des Merveilles de Lewis Carroll, vus le dessin animé ou encore l'adaptation de Tim Burton. Mais la version que je vous présente aujourd'hui est quelque peu différente. Par précaution, je la met en rating M car je sais d'avance qu'elle pourra être assez choquante par moments. Je vous offre ma version, Alice se perds au royaume des fous, et si la trame de base est la même, le récit suivant n'est pas une histoire pour enfants..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Down the rabbit hole.**

Le jardin de leur propriété en bordure de Londres était modeste et banal. Les quelques arbres plantés par son père au printemps dernier n'étaient pas assez grands pour leur faire de l'ombre et le soleil tapait fort en cette lourde journée du mois d'août. Assise à même le sol malgré la désapprobation de sa sœur aînée Alice arrachait des touffes d'herbes tout en fredonnant un air que sa mère avait l'habitude de jouer au piano. Elle aurait pu aller s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre de la forêt qui bordait le jardin mais ses parents le lui avait formellement interdit.

A quelques mètres d'elle, assise à la table de jardin, à l'abris du soleil sous son ombrelle en dentelle blanche, sa sœur Margarette semblait absorbée par la lecture d'un énorme volume brun. Alice avait toujours admiré la beauté de sa sœur. Elle enviait ses grands yeux noirs, ses magnifiques boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage de porcelaine et les robes de dentelles toujours si féminines qu'elle savait si bien choisir.

« Alice, veux-tu bien te taire ? s'exaspéra Margarette en levant les yeux de son livre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

_ Un livre d'histoire.

_ Et de quoi parle-t-il ?

_ D'histoire, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_ C'est plutôt vague… De quelle période de l'histoire ?

_ Des enjeux politiques de la révolution française.

_ Ça a l'air ennuyeux à mourir… »

Margarette gratifia sa sœur d'un regard noir et se replongea dans sa lecture. C'était tous les étés pareil. Ses parents s'offraient des vacances exotiques aux quatre coins du monde et elle restait coincée ici avec une sœur beaucoup trop sérieuse pour être amusante. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tristement. Si seulement il pouvait se passer quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

« Maggie ?

_ Quoi ?! s'énerva son ainée.

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà fait quelque chose de fou ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Je veux dire… Quelque chose d'un peu risqué, qui change de d'habitude.

_ Non, assura durement Margarette. Les actes insensé sont réservés enfants inconscients des conséquences de leurs actes. Je ne suis plus une enfant. »

Alice regretta d'avoir posé cette question. La réponse était évidente, sa sœur ne supportait pas tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Le simple fait que l'ancien service à thé ait été remplacé par un nouveau le mois dernier l'avait profondément troublée.

Voyant sa petite sœur perdue dans ses réflexions, la jeune femme reposa son livre sur la table et choisis soigneusement ses mots avant de prendre la parole.

« Toi non plus tu n'es plus une enfant, Alice. Tu vas avoir dix-huit ans, il est plus que temps pour toi de grandir.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers sa sœur.

_ C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Personne n'y échappe. Grandir c'est abandonner ses rêves d'enfants et commencer à vivre dans la réalité, répondit doucement Margarette. Ça veut aussi dire oublier ces flirts indécents et penser au mariage, ajouta-t-elle plus durement.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, riposta platement Alice en tournant le dos à sa sœur. »

Peu importait l'opinion de sa sœur, elle vivait dans un monde hypocrite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Dans son monde à elle, tout serait en constante évolution. Les choses ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont et personne ne l'obligerait à épouser un lord pour devenir la parfaite petite maitresse de maison qu'elle était destinée à devenir.

Oui, dans son monde, personne ne lui donnerait d'ordre ou ne lui interdirait quoi que ce soit ! Son attention se porta sur le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans cette forêt qu'elle ne devait pas visiter. Comment pourraient-ils l'empêcher d'aller s'y promener si elle le désirait ? Prise d'une pulsion de révolte, elle se leva, aplatit sa robe bleue du plat de la main et avança d'un pas assuré vers la forêt.

« Alice ! l'apostropha sa sœur. Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, jeune fille ?

_ Je vais simplement faire un tour. Je serais revenue pour l'heure du thé.

_ Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser aller là-bas ?

_ Et bien je pense que oui. Nous savons toutes les deux que tu as bien trop peur pour me courir après dans cette sombre forêt pleines d'animaux sauvages. Alors je vais y aller et tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre là. »

Margarette ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma avant de se replonger dans son livre, frustrée par son incapacité à agir. Satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Alice emprunta le chemin et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Quelques rayons de soleil passaient entre les feuilles des arbres, dessinant des taches lumineuses sur le sol et donnant une couleur chaleureuse aux lieux. Le bruit subtile d'un ruisseau parvint à ses oreilles. Alice avait chaud et ne résista pas à l'envie de plonger ses pieds dans l'eau froide.

Elle quitta donc le sentier pour s'aventurer dans la forêt, en direction de bruit de l'eau. Une montée d'adrénaline lui fit accélérer le pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à courir, sautant au-dessus des racines, slalomant entre les arbres, se baissant pour éviter les branches. Elle se sentait comme une aventurière et cette sensation la grisait complètement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait libre.

Quand elle arriva enfin au pied du ruisseau, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et plongea ses mains dans l'eau froide. Elle s'aspergea le visage, le cou, les bras. Cette fraicheur était délicieuse sur sa peau brûlante. Elle retira souliers et bas puis posa ses pieds dans l'eau qui lui arrivait aux genoux, trempant le bas de sa robe. Puis, sans aucune raison apparente, Alice éclata de rire. Pas un de ses rires discrets et cristallins qu'elle était obligée de contrôler en société mais un rire sonore, naturel, joyeux.

Son rire se transforma en un sourire surpris quand elle aperçut quelqu'un de l'autre côté du cours d'eau. C'était un homme de petite taille, trapu, aux oreilles décollées et disproportionnées et à la calvitie naissante. Il était habillé comme un parfait gentleman bien que les boutons de son gilet semblait prêt à exploser sous la pression d'un ventre plus que rebondi. Il semblait paniqué, à quatre pattes dans les hautes herbes semblant chercher quelque chose avec concentration si bien qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda la jeune fille assez fort pour que sa voix couvre le bruit du ruisseau. »

Ses parents, comme tous les bons parents, lui avaient interdit de parler avec des inconnus. Encore une interdiction. Il y avait tellement de gens intéressants à rencontrer, là, dehors, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Le petit homme leva son regard affolé vers elle, lui faisant légèrement penser à un lapin pris au piège.

« Ma montre ! Ma montre a disparu et je dois être terriblement en retard ! »

La détresse de l'inconnu ému la jeune fille, si bien qu'elle prit appuis sur les plus gros cailloux du ruisseaux et rejoignit l'étrange personnage sur la rive opposée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que les deux dents de devant de l'individu était légèrement avancées.

Un reflet lumineux attira son attention. A côté d'une pierre, se trouvait une très belle montre gousset en argent, gravée d'arabesque et de spirales, sur laquelle se reflétaient les rayons du soleil. Elle prit soigneusement l'objet en main et le présenta à son propriétaire.

« C'est celle-ci ?

_ Mais oui, c'est elle ! s'exclama le petit personnage en récupérant la montre. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, ma chère ! Oh grands dieux ! Déjà trois heures et quart ! Je suis affreusement en retard ! »

Sur ce, le monsieur à la montre escalada un rocher d'un saut agile pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence et disparu en courant derrière un arbre.

Où se rendait-il comme ça, au beau milieu de la forêt ? Y avait-il un grande fête surprise ou une sorte de réunion secrète très importante ? Tiraillée par la curiosité, Alice décida de le suivre. Au diable sa sœur et au diable l'heure du thé ! Elle voulait vivre une grande aventure et c'était sa chance, elle ne la laisserait pas passer !

C'est donc les cheveux emmêlés, pieds nus, sans bas, couverte de terre et vêtu d'une robe à moitié trempée qu'elle se lança à la poursuite de l'homme-lapin (surnom qu'elle venait de lui trouver et qui lui semblait parfaitement approprié d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire son nom).

Elle prit bien cinq minute avant de rattraper le petit homme. Comment pouvait-il courir aussi vite ? Elle s'enfonçait encore et encore dans la forêt et derrière l'excitation, un pointe de peur semblait grandir lentement. Alors qu'elle était maintenant certaine de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin, l'homme-lapin s'arrêta net et inspecta rapidement les environs pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait suivi.

Alice se dissimula derrière un chêne centenaire et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec étonnement et incompréhension. Le petit homme avança devant la souche d'un arbre calciné, qui abritait un trou entre ses racines apparentes. Il se pencha et disparu dans l'ouverture.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, elle ne retrouverait jamais son chemin seule et elle mourrait ici, au milieu de nulle part, si elle restait là. La jeune fille inspira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains et avança là où l'inconnu se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps si elle voulait retrouver sa trace. Elle se pencha au-dessus du trou, ne voyant que les ténèbres. Son cœur s'emballa, l'excitation avait définitivement laissé sa place à la peur, une peur qui la prenait aux tripes.

« C'est comme un pansement, se résonna-t-elle, il faut l'arracher vite, sans réfléchir. »

Alice ferma les yeux et avança dans le néant. Ne sentant pas le sol sous ses pieds, elle essaya de se raccrocher à une racine mais celle-ci craqua sous son poids et elle chuta. Une chute effrayante et interminable qui remuait chaque parcelle de son corps, qui égratignait sa peau quand elle se rapprochait trop de la paroi du puits sans fond. Elle aurait voulu hurler mais l'air semblait avoir quitté ses poumons et sa gorge endolorie était terriblement sèche. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel ! Elle devait forcément être en train de rêver !

Alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle allait mourir, sa chute ralentit et le puits s'éclaira sous une multitudes de bougies. Elle eut alors le loisir d'admirer les étagères garnies de livres colorées, de pots de confitures et de bouteilles aux liquides colorés. Elle en attrapa une et bu avidement ce qui se révéla être une excellente grenadine. Elle reposa la bouteille sur une étagère et finit enfin de tomber.

Elle posa un pied à terre, puis l'autre se posant aussi doucement qu'une plume. Elle pénétra dans une pièce ronde et inhospitalière. Les murs étaient d'un bois sombre tout comme le parquet et la pièce était éclairée par un unique lustre plein de poussière. Sur les murs, des portes se dessinaient dans le même bois sombre aux moulures classiques. Il y avait 13 portes, toutes identiques. Quant au puits par lequel elle était venue, il avait mystérieusement disparu.

Au milieu de la salle, trônait une table en verre, avec un pied en fer forgé, sur laquelle seuls deux objets étaient posés : une clé et une petite bouteille, remplie d'une liquide ambré, avec une petite étiquette attachée au bouchon de liège « buvez-moi ». La bouteille était certainement un piège destiné à l'empoisonner. La jeune fille s'empara de la clé et tenta vainement d'ouvrir les portes une par une mais elles demeuraient toutes fermées.

Alice allait abandonner quand elle remarqua des écritures au-dessus des portes. Un mot pour chaque porte. Penser. Avec. L'insouciance. D'un. Enfant. Visiteurs. Si. Vous. Voulez. Sortir. Alors. Vous. Devez.

« Visiteurs, si vous voulez sortir, alors vous devez penser avec l'insouciance d'un enfant, murmura Alice. »

L'insouciance d'un enfant ? Qu'aurait-elle fait en entrant dans cette pièce si elle avait eu dix ans de moins ? Si elle n'avait pas conscience du danger ? C'était évident, elle aurait vidé la petite bouteille qui l'aurait bien plus intéressée que la clé.

Alice revint vers la table, posa la clé et fit rouler le flacon entre ses doigts faisant tanguer le liquide doré. Elle fit sauter le bouchon avec son doigt et respira l'odeur du breuvage. Ça sentait les jours d'été passés dans la maison de sa grand-mère, ces jours bien loin où le jardin résonnait de rire enfantins, où flottait dans l'air une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée et de gâteau aux fruits qu'on a mis à refroidir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle vida la fiole. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle reposa le flacon sur la table, attendant que le breuvage fasse effet et fut très déçue de ne constater absolument aucun changement. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Quand elle les rouvrirait, elle serait de retour dans le jardin, aux côtés de Margarette.

« Ça ne peut être qu'un rêve, se rassura-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans la salle ronde. »

Elle ouvrit un œil, lentement, puis le deuxième. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours piégée dans la salle. Quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant, elle en était sûre. C'était juste en face d'elle, incrustée dans le bois d'une porte, celle qui avait le mot « sortir » gravé dans son chambranle. C'était une petite serrure aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, comme ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les flaques d'eau au soleil, après une averse.

La jeune fille récupéra la clé et l'inséra dans la serrure colorée. Elle rentrait parfaitement. Deux tours de clé vers la droite et la serrure se déverrouilla dans un « clic » satisfait.

Alice inspira profondément pour calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé. Elle mourrait d'impatience de découvrir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Et si elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup en ouvrant cette porte ? Si sa sœur avait été là, elle lui aurait défendue de tourner la poignée, jugeant cela beaucoup trop risqué. Mais Margarette n'était pas là et il n'y avait pas d'autres portes de sortie. La jeune fille fît taire ses doutes et poussa la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: A White Poker Game**

Le panneau de bois sombre s'ouvrit et Alice pénétra dans un cadre aussi paisible que merveilleux. Une jungle tropicale s'étendait à perte de vue. Sur sa droite, un sentier de cailloux blancs immaculés s'enfonçait entre les arbres. Il était délimité par un court muret sur lequel reposait, environ tous les deux mètres, une petite sphère blanche et lumineuse. Le sentier longeait une rivière dont l'eau était d'un vert turquoise remarquable. Tout était plus lumineux que là d'où elle venait. Plus coloré aussi… Plus… profond.

C'était bien le dernier endroit qu'elle s'attendait à trouver au fin fond d'un terrier de lapin ! Elle se retourna pour voir de quoi la salle ronde avait l'air vue de l'extérieur mais le bâtiment entier s'était volatilisé. Ne restait plus que des arbres et des plantes inconnues.

Elle commençait à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de cet étrange rêve. Elle allait à un endroit pour se retrouver dans un autre, suite à quoi l'endroit précédent disparaissait. La salle avait disparue comme le puits avait disparu avant elle. Voilà qui n'avait absolument aucun sens sinon celui de l'empêcher de faire demi-tour.

La jeune fille se résolu donc à aller de l'avant et emprunta le sentier blanc. Elle frissonna au contact de ses pieds nus sur les cailloux blancs. Le chemin était tout sauf commun, rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait emprunté dans la forêt près du jardin. Celui-ci n'était jamais droit, il n'était fait que de virage plus ou moins prononcés qui lui donnèrent presque mal au cœur.

Enfin, le sentier sembla prendre fin. Devant elle, s'élevait une maison blanche en bois dont les murs se réduisaient à de simples poutres, porteuses du toit. La bâtisse s'avançait sur pilotis, sur un lac paisible dans lequel venait se jeter la rivière.

Une animation certaine régnait sur les lieux. Un air de piano parvenait jusqu'à elle entremêlé d'éclats de rire. Alice eu tout de suite envie de se joindre à la fête. Il aurait pu être mal poli d'entrer chez des gens quand on n'y est pas invité. Mais puisque cette maison n'avait pas de murs, elle n'entrerait pas vraiment… Elle traversa donc les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la maison.

Il y avait là une foule de gens tous endimanchés qui bavardaient, riaient, criaient. Certains étaient confortablement allongés sur les divans disposés un peu partout. D'autres étaient absorbés dans une partie de poker. D'autres encore dansaient autour du piano, sans prêter grande attention au pianiste. Celui-ci jouait une musique mélancolique qui contrastait fortement avec l'atmosphère enjouée des lieux.

Alice, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, se promena entre les convives et essaya de passer inaperçue. Cette fête lui rappelait Londres et toutes ces soirées passées à gratifier de sourires hypocrites une flopée d'invités. Mais la différence était qu'ici, elle ne connaissait personne et personne ne la connaissait. Elle pouvait donc être qui elle voulait, elle pouvait même être elle-même.

« Vous, vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Ça se voit tout de suite, murmura une voix grave et sensuelle à son oreille. »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à nouveau. Elle était démasquée. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Qu'allait-on lui faire ? Avait-elle seulement le droit d'être là ? Bien sûr ! Après tout, c'était **son **rêve ! Ça serait bien un comble qu'elle soit indésirable dans son propre rêve ! Néanmoins, ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. La preuve : elle n'avait pas réussi à en sortir en fermant les yeux, ce qui marchait à chaque fois d'habitude. Ce rêve avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, elle en était même à se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt un cauchemar.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas posé de question, son interlocuteur attendait forcément une réponse de sa part. Elle avait espéré qu'il soit parti mais il n'avait pas bougé. Elle sentait encore sa présence, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque ainsi que cette odeur boisée qu'il semblait dégager. Ne pas pouvoir voir à qui elle avait à faire la frustrait, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna. Personne. Du moins, personne qui faisait attention à elle, seulement un couple en pleine discussion.

La liste des choses bizarres commençait à devenir bien longue… Chassant la mystérieuse apparition de son esprit, elle se dirigea vers les joueurs de poker. La table était entourée de six chaises. La première chaise était occupée par un homme d'un certain âge et d'un certain poids, les cheveux longs et blancs attachés en catogan par un ruban bleu, une pipe à tabac dans une main et ses cartes dans l'autre.

A sa droite, était assis un homme très maigre qui se tenait parfaitement droit. Il avait un nez curieusement long, des cheveux courts et hirsutes et une chemise verte. Et à sa gauche, une petite brune rondouillard, serrée dans une robe rose trop petite finissait de distribuer les cartes. Les deux chaises suivantes étaient occupées par deux individus identiques. Ils portaient le même béret rouge sang, la même chemise blanche froissée et les mêmes bretelles en cuir abîmé. Quant à la dernière chaise, elle demeurait vide.

« Tiens donc, lança le doyen des joueurs, je pense pouvoir assurer que l'on ne vous a jamais vu ici, mademoiselle ! Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Alice mit quelque secondes à comprendre que c'est à elle qu'on s'adressait. Le grand maigre se chargea donc de répondre à sa place.

« En effet, lord Havys, elle n'est assurément pas d'ici. Je n'aurais pu oublier si charmante jeune fille, ajouta-t-il en souriant à Alice. »

La jeune fille en question eu une irrésistible envie de disparaitre sous terre dès lors qu'elle devint le centre d'attention de tous les joueurs de la table.

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour une partie de poker ? lui proposa la brune.

_ Oh… euh… ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne sais pas jouer.

_ Peu importe ! s'exclama lord Havys. Prenez place, ma chère ! »

Les jeux de cartes, en générale, l'attiraient énormément. Elle gagnait toujours à la bataille, à la belotte, au tarot… les cartes ne lui résistaient jamais ! Mais le poker était toujours resté un jeu d'adulte entouré d'une aura mystique due à l'interdiction formelle d'y jouer.

« Je ne vais pas prendre la place de quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise vide. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

_ L'occupant habituel de cette chaise vient de quitter la fête et il ne reviendra pas, rétorqua lord Havys.

_ Du moins, pas ce soir, glissa malicieusement un des jumeaux.

_ En effet, pas avant demain, ajouta son frère. »

Alice posa donc son postérieur sur le coussin en velours brun de la chaise sans se préoccuper du fait que sa robe salle tâcherait surement le tissu. A nouveau, l'odeur boisée vint lui chatouiller les narines. La petite dame en rose distribua donc les cartes et le jeu put commencer.

La jeune fille n'avait peut-être jamais joué au poker mais elle était sure et certaine que cela se jouait avec un jeu de carte classique, composé de figures, de dessins et de couleurs! Elle fut donc assez décontenancée quand on lui distribua des cartes vierges, totalement blanches.

Un à un, les joueurs posèrent leurs cartes sur la table et, quand ce fut son tour, cinq paires d'yeux la fixèrent patiemment. Lentement, de plus en plus perplexe, Alice posa ses cartes à son tour.

« Alors, qui a gagné ? demanda l'homme maigre à lord Havys.

_ Voilà une excellente question, monsieur Sitace, répondit lors Havys, complètement désorienté. D'habitude, c'est lord Capello qui remporte la partie.

_ Je sais bien, rétorqua le dénommé Sitace, un poil agacé. Mais là, tout de suite, qui a gagné ?

_ Tout le monde a gagné ! s'exclama le vieil homme après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tout le monde remporte donc la mise. »

Alice eu beau faire tous les efforts du monde, elle ne comprenait décidément rien à ce jeux. Sans compter que ladite mise demeurait absente de la table.

« Qui donne la mise ? demanda la petite dame.

_ Eh bien, elle ! répondit monsieur Sitace, comme si c'était une question vraiment stupide, en désignant Alice. »

A nouveau, l'attention de toute la table se porta sur elle. Ils attendaient tous qu'elle leur donne quelque chose. La jeune fille s'inspecta de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'avait rien amené avec elle, elle n'avait rien à leur offrir et pourtant ils la regardaient tous avec le regard d'un enfant un matin de noël. Elle tira donc sur les perles qui ornaient le bas de sa robe jusqu'à ce que les fils lâchent et qu'elle se retrouve avec cinq petites perles blanches dans le creux de la paume. Avec un sourire fier, elle distribua les perles aux cinq joueurs.

« Splendide ! s'écria lord Havys.

_ Vous devriez venir jouer plus souvent avec nous, approuva monsieur Sitace.

_ Et elle ? demanda un des jumeaux. Elle aussi doit avoir un prix.

_ Bien sûr, ajouta son frère. Nous ne pouvons être les seuls à avoir un prix. »

Lord Havys fronça les sourcils, recracha un rond de fumée et toute la table attendit silencieusement qu'il prenne la parole.

« Vous reste-t-il une de ces jolies choses ? s'enquit-il.

_ Oui, répondit la jeune fille, arrachant une nouvelle perle et la donna au doyen. »

Le vieil homme referma la main sur la perle, puis, d'un geste solennel, il la rouvrit.

« Nous vous prions d'accepter cette perle, mademoiselle… ?

_ Alice.

_ Mademoiselle Alice. »

La jeune fille manqua d'éclater de rire mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Tous les joueurs semblaient très sérieux. Elle accepta donc sa perle avec le sourire, inclinant la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle à l'assemblée.

_ Allez-y, répondit lors Havys au nom de tous.

_ Pourquoi ces cartes sont-elles blanches ?

_ Ce ne sont pas des cartes, répliqua sèchement la petite dame.

_ Ce ne sont pas des cartes ? répéta Alice sans comprendre.

_ Non, trancha monsieur Sitace. Ça, ma chère, ce sont des cartes à jouer.

_ Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas la différence. »

Le silence se fit à la table de poker. Les joueurs semblaient tous compter sur le doyen pour lui expliquer les faits. Lord Havys prit une mine grave, sembla chercher ses mots.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Comment le pourriez-vous ? Après tout, vous n'êtes pas d'ici… Voyez-vous, les cartes sont les soldats de la Reine, des êtres sanguinaires qui obéissent à des ordres cruels. Vraiment rien à voir avec les cartes à jouer qui sont conçues pour s'amuser et passer un bon moment. »

Tous les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête synchronisé. Quand à Alice, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir eu une vraie réponse. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais après tout, rien n'avait de sens ici, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ?

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un bâillement. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était véritablement exténuée. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. De plus, la nuit était tombée. On voyait les lumières de la maison se refléter sur le lac. Elle eut une pensée pour sa sœur. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. Voilà, elle s'était bien amusée mais il était temps de rentrer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de retourner chez elle.

« D'accord. C'était très amusant de jouer avec vous mais je pense que je vais y aller maintenant.

_ Aller où ? demanda monsieur Sitace.

_ Chez moi. »

Cette dernière phrase déclencha l'hilarité des joueurs.

« Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, très chère, ajouta-t-il. Mais vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous aussi facilement. Vous feriez mieux de trouver un endroit où passez la nuit ! »

Un endroit où passer les nuit ? Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite… La simple idée de devoir aller dormir alors qu'elle dormait déjà lui semblait parfaitement absurde. Mais peut être que ce n'était pas un rêve, tout semblait si réel, si vrai ! Non. C'était un rêve. Les rêves semblaient toujours réels. Elle se sentirait bien bête en se réveillant, d'avoir cru que ce rêve était réel. La solution pour retrouver Margarette, c'était de se réveiller. Voilà, elle devait se réveiller maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux en appuyant fort sur ses paupières et en fronçant le nez.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les cinq joueurs la regardaient avec un regard étrange. La petite brune chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de monsieur Sitace, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire ricaner grassement. Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle en était sûre, maintenant. C'était un vrai cauchemar.

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta lord Havys.

_ Oui. Enfin, non. Je vais partir, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

_ Une minute ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Si les cartes vous trouvent sur leur chemin, vous êtes morte. Les étrangers ne font pas long feu à Wonderland. »

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé que se faire tuer était un très bon moyen de sortir de ce maudit cauchemar. Cependant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Et si les cartes la trouvaient ? Et si elle mourait vraiment ? Elle imagina un paquet de cartes à jouer lui foncer dessus et lui trancher la gorge. C'était absurde. Mais les gens, ici, prenaient ça tellement au sérieux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Mademoiselle Alice peut venir chez nous le temps qu'elle trouve une solution à ses problèmes, déclara un des jumeaux.

_ Oui, nous pouvons veiller sur elle jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, ajouta son frère.

_ Alors le problème est résolu, dit lord Hays. Mademoiselle Alice, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit. Bienvenue à Wonderland. »

Une horloge sonna onze coups et toute la maison se figea. En quelques secondes, l'agitation se propagea et les gens quittèrent rapidement l'endroit.

« Onze heures déjà, remarqua calmement monsieur Sitace.

_ On dirait bien qu'il est l'heure de partir. Mes amis, je vous retrouve vendredi prochain à la même heure ! salua lord Havys avant de quitter la maison à son tour suivis de la petite dame et de monsieur Sitace. »

Les jumeaux attrapèrent chacun un bras de la jeune fille et l'entrainèrent d'un pas rapide à l'extérieur de la maison, dans la petit chemin qu'elle avait pris pour venir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cards with weapons**

« Vous habitez loin d'ici ? demanda Alice alors qu'ils courraient dans le chemin.

_ Oh, non, pas très loin, lui assura le jeune homme à sa droite.

_ Oui, c'est même plutôt près, ajoute son frère, à sa gauche. On est presque arrivés. »

Elle allait demander de plus amples détails sur leur destination mais son souffle fut couper par un violent coup sur les omoplates. Les jumeaux venaient de la pousser la tête la première dans un buisson que rien ne distinguait des autres sinon ses épines hostiles. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux pour éviter les branches. Elle se protégea le visage de ses deux paumes et fut étonnée de ne trouver aucun obstacle. La jeune fille bascula en avant mais deux mains, qui lui tenaient fermement les bras, la redressèrent. Alice s'autorisa alors à ouvrir les yeux.

Une boulle s'était formée dans son ventre. Sa tête tournait. Elle avait envie de vomir. Ses jambes étaient molles. Elle chancela avant de rassembler le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour se tenir debout. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent la pierre froide d'une rue pavée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle constata que la jungle avait disparu au profit d'un environnement plus urbain. Elle se trouvait avec les jumeaux dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Alice n'eut pas le temps de faire une inspection détaillée des lieux, les jumeaux l'entraînaient déjà dans la rue principale.

Les bâtiments étaient hauts de plusieurs étages, ils paraissaient sombres, crasseux et austères. Depuis les fenêtres les moins salles, on pouvait apercevoir un semblant de lumière. La rue était elle-même éclairée par une rangée de lampadaires, parfaitement alignés sur le trottoir tels des soldats au garde à vous. La jeune londonienne n'avait jamais vue une rue aussi animée. Les gens se précipitaient dans leur maison pour s'y enfermer à double tour. Certains se poussaient, s'écrasait même si ça pouvait leur permettre d'aller plus vite.

L'image d'une fourmilière s'imposa à elle. Un été, son chat persan, Dinna, avait détruit une petite montagne de terre d'un coup de patte. Dans la panique, des milliers de fourmis rouges c'étaient alors ruées hors de la fourmilière. C'était l'impression que cette scène irréelle lui donnait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait ainsi effrayer les fourmis ?

« Dépêchez-vous, lui crièrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Les jumeaux ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps et la tirèrent à l'intérieur d'une maison sur leur gauche. Ils prirent soin de verrouiller la porte derrière eux et la guidèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon d'où ils pouvaient voir la rue, cachés derrière les rideaux.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à elle lui glaça le sang. Une dizaine d'hommes en uniforme noir traversait la rue et réprimandaient ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de rejoindre leur domicile. Ils étaient encore loin, Alice ne percevait encore pas la scène en détail. Un homme et sa fille d'environ quatre ans apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ils étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait voir la peur sur le visage de l'homme. Non, elle pouvait la sentir. Il tourna la tête et l'aperçu. Le regard qu'il lui lança alors lui tordit les tripes. Il l'implorait, il la suppliait du regard de faire quelque chose, de l'aider. Mais comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qui se passait !

Les gardes s'approchèrent et elle put enfin discerner les détails de leurs uniformes. Ils étaient vêtus d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste noire qui se fermait par une rangée de boutons sur le côté droit. Sur l'autre côté de la veste, étaient bordés des symboles et des nombres qui les distinguaient. Celui qui était le plus près d'elle portait le numéro huit. Deux lignes de carreaux étaient cousues sur le tissu, comme sur un motif de carte à jouer.

Elle se rappela alors les paroles de lord Havys.

_« Les cartes sont les soldats de la Reine, des êtres sanguinaires qui obéissent à des ordres cruels. »_

Ils n'avaient pas exactement l'air sanguinaires, ils n'avaient pas l'air humains. Leurs visages étaient dénués de toute expression. Leurs yeux étaient froids, sévères, effrayants. Ils se tenaient aussi droit que les lances qu'ils tenaient à la main. Un soldat affublé du dix de carreaux s'avança vers l'homme qui mit ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille pour la préserver de l'échange qui allait suivre. La maison était mal insonorisée et un silence de mort régnait dans la rue, Alice pu donc discerner précisément chaque mot de la conversation.

« J'implore votre pardon, supplia l'homme. La fièvre s'en prend à ma fille, je suis allé chez l'apothicaire acheter de quoi éloigner son mal et le temps m'a joué un tour.

_ Le couvre-feu, c'est le couvre-feu, répliqua durement le dix. Emmenez-le, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses collègues.

_ Non ! Par pitié ! Ma fille n'a que moi ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Le soldat ne se laissa pas attendrir par ses paroles. Un quatre et un deux de carreaux lui agrippèrent les bras. L'homme se débâti, tenta de repousser ses assaillants. Cet élan de rébellion ne plut pas énormément au dix qui lui enfonça la partie coupante de sa lance dans l'épaule. Le père tomba à terre dans un gémissement de douleur. La fillette se fit à pleurer.

« Apa ! Apa ! hurlait l'enfant.

_ Laissez-moi lui dirent au revoir, implora l'homme. »

Le dix de carreaux accéda à sa requête d'un signe de tête. Du sang coulait de son épaule mais il se releva et enlaça sa fille, effaçant du pouce les larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues.

« Je vais revenir ma chérie. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais revenir. Fais bien attention à toi.»

La fillette hocha la tête entre deux reniflements. Un cinq de carreaux posa la main sur l'épaule blessée et forma l'homme à se relever et à le suivre. La troupe passa devant la fenêtre et continua sa ronde, emportant l'homme avec eux.

« Que va-t-il lui arriver ? s'inquiéta Alice en se tournant vers la jumeaux.

_ Il sera conduit au château de la reine, comme tous ceux qui se font arrêter par la garde, lui répondit-on gravement.

_ Oui, la garde arrête les gens pour la reine.

_ Ça ne me dit pas ce qui va lui arriver.

_ Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, mademoiselle Alice.

_ Il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoriez pour l'instant. »

Encore un peu sous le choc, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le canapé du velours brun du salon. Les jumeaux allumèrent un feu et la pièce prit un aspect chaleureux et rassurant.

« Lors Havys a dit que les étrangers ne faisaient pas long feu à Wonderland, dit-elle en reprenant les mots exacts du vieil homme. Si les cartes m'attrapent, ils m'enverront au château de la reine, c'est ça ?

_ C'est pour ça que vous ne devez pas vous faire attraper.

_ Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que vous ne soyez pas envoyée au château. Aucun prisonnier ne sort jamais vivant du château… »

Alice prit quelques minutes pour digérer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Tout paraissait si réel. Elle avait peur. Si elle ne se réveillait pas, peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle en rêvait pas. Elle en était pratiquement sure maintenant. Pourtant, elle avait besoin d'une sorte de confirmation.

« Je ne rêve pas, dit-elle à voix haute. »

Ce n'était pas une question, elle voulait juste l'entendre. Une fois les mots dits, ils prenaient tout leur sens et pénétrait dans son esprit. Les jumeaux hochèrent négativement la tête dans un mouvement synchroniser pour appuyer son propos.

« Ces gens, ils existent bel et bien. Tout ça, c'est réel.»

Nouveaux hochement de tête, positif cette fois. Alice pensa alors à la fillette qui était restée dehors, dans le froid inhospitalier de cette rue sombre. Elle se leva, se précipita à la porte, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit à la volée. L'enfant avait disparue. Elle avait dû aller se cacher quelque part. Elle espéra vraiment que quelqu'un tomberait sur elle et l'aiderait.

« Vous êtes folle ?

_ Vous avez totalement perdu l'esprit ?

_ Ne laissez pas cette porte ouverte !

_ Refermez-là tout de suite ! »

Alice s'exécuta et s'excusa platement. Les jumeaux furent attendris par cette étrangère qui s'était retrouvé dans ce monde malgré elle et qui allait devoir être constamment sur ses gardes pour survivre.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Deel. Et voici mon frère Lown.

_ C'est moi Lown et lui c'est Deel.

_ Comment voulez-vous que je vous reconnaisse ?

_ Vous ne le pouvez pas. Seuls les gens très intelligents trouvent l'astuce.

_ Oui, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui de nous distinguer. »

Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient satisfaits et même particulièrement fiers d'être indissociables aux yeux d'Alice. Celle-ci ne se sentit même pas insultée, juste amusée. Comme promis, ils lui assurèrent qu'elle pourrait rester ici jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, non, qu'elle avait le **devoir** de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution. Quand la jeune fille leur demanda de quel droit ils la retenaient prisonnière, ils lui firent remarquer que si elle se faisait prendre, elle ne serait pas la seule à tomber et qu'ils étaient, maintenant, tous impliqués. Deel et Lown lui donnèrent donc une chambre d'amis, située à l'étage qui d'après eux, n'avait jamais servi à rien puisqu'ils se rendaient chez leurs amis et non l'inverse. Ils lui promirent de lui trouver des vêtements et lui ouvrir les portes de la salle de bains pour qu'elle puisse se délester de la crasse qui recouvrait sa peau.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle défit les boutons de sa robe qui glissa à ses pieds. Le tissu bleu ciel était taché, déchiré. Des fils pendaient tristement là où elle avait retiré les perles. Cette robe était peut-être une loque mais, à présent, c'était tout ce qui la rattachait à sa réalité. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Une larme de fatigue, elle était épuisée de toutes ces péripéties. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, sa peau comptait plusieurs égratignures, elle se sentait seule, sale et elle avait froid.

Elle se laissa alors glisser dans l'eau brulante de la baignoire en bois. C'était bon. Elle se détendit petit à petit. La jeune fille immergea sa tête sous l'eau et resta ainsi quelques secondes à profiter du monde calme et de la douceur de l'eau qui l'enveloppait comme un cocoon. Quand l'eau commença à refroidir, elle se lava rapidement mais méticuleusement et sortit de la baignoire, s'enveloppant dans le large et épais tissu que Deel et Lown avaient déposé pour elle.

Pour éviter que ses cheveux trempés ne goutent sur son dos, elle les essora et les releva en un chignon basique. Sur une chaise près d'un grand miroir, des vêtements pliés l'attendaient. Elle les enfila donc en se demandant à qui ils pouvaient bien appartenir.

Voilà qu'elle était bien différente de celle qu'elle était en s'aventurant dans le jardin de Londres. La jeune fille qu'elle voyait dans le miroir portait des vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais vus chez elle et que sa mère n'aurait jamais toléré qu'elle porte. Ses formes étaient mises en valeurs par un pantalon en toile beige, parfaitement à sa taille, fermé par une ceinture bleue foncée avec une grosse boucle en fer noir. Elle avait la chemise noire, bouffante, à manche courte, dans son pantalon et le bas du pantalon dans ses bottes en cuir noir qui lui allaient comme un gant. Elle avait l'air… plus grande qu'avant. Aussi plus sérieuse, plus… altière.

Deel et Lown l'appelèrent ensuite pour le dîner. Cette annonce tombait à point, elle était affamée. On ne pouvait pas être affamé dans un rêve, elle en était sure maintenant. Une bonne odeur de nourriture flottait dans la salle à manger. Ça sentait les pommes de terre, les légumes confits et le poulet grillé.

« Cela sent délicieusement bon, complimenta Alice en prenant place à table.

_ C'est Deel qui a cuisiné, il voulait que quelqu'un s'oppose à moi et dise que sa cuisine est mangeable.

_ Ma cuisine est mangeable, c'est toi qui es insupportable ! Tenez Alice, prenez un peu de carottes. »

Lown avait raison, c'était de la très mauvaise cuisine, mais la jeune fille avait faim. Elle finit toute son assiette sans oublier de complimenter Deel qui rougit violement.

« Vous avez aussi de très beaux verres, ajouta Alice ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

_ Oh, c'est notre tante Martha qui nous les a offerts pour notre non-anniversaire, répondit Deel.

_ Oui, c'est du cristal de très bonne qualité, ajouta Lown.

_ Votre non-anniversaire ? Je crains de ne pas comprendre… »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, hésitant manifestement à lui expliquer la chose. C'est Deel qui prit la parole.

« Voyez-vous, la reine est une personne très narcissique qui aime se mettre en scène. Une fête d'anniversaire par an, c'était trop peu pour elle.

_ Alors il y a très longtemps, continua Lown, elle a décidé qu'elle fêterait aussi ses non-anniversaires. Depuis, elle donne un bal en son honneur, tous les soirs, au château. C'est pour ça que le couvre-feu est à onze heures, c'est le début des festivités. »

_ Quelle femme odieuse ! grimaça Alice.

_ Hum… ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Deel. Elle et ses convives dansent, boivent beaucoup, mangent à s'en faire exploser l'estomac et puis viennent les divertissements…

_ Vous avez dû remarque que les cartes arrêtent n'importe qui, il y a plusieurs personnes arrêtées par jour, continue Lown. Ce qu'elle appelle les divertissements, ce sont la décapitation d'un prisonnier suivie d'une petite pièce de théâtre à sa gloire. Ces fêtes sont réputées pour être macabres.

_ Pendant qu'on parle, quelqu'un se prépare à mourir ?

_ C'est cela, et d'autres se préparent à applaudir, lança Deel. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il est nécessaire que vous ne soyez pas attrapée par la reine ?

_ Je pense que oui, déglutit la jeune fille. Je vais donc rester avec vous cette semaine. Je pourrais jouer les Blanche-Neige et faire un peu de ménage ici…

_ Les quoi ? demandèrent simultanément les jumeaux, les sourcils froncés.

_ Rien, ne faites pas attention. Qu'est-ce que Deel nous a fait comme dessert ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme pour détourner l'attention.

_ Une tarte aux pruneaux ! s'exclama ce dernier avec beaucoup de fierté. »

Alice regretta soudain d'avoir posé la question. Elle se força à sourire mais son esprit était déjà ailleurs.

Cet homme qu'elle avait vu se faire arrêter dans la rue, il allait faire partie des prisonniers et un jour sa mort serait un divertissement pour la reine et ses sujets. Elle pensa à la petite fille en pleurs. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait, il le lui avait promis. Sa gorge se serra. Son père aussi lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait. Elle avait voulu partir en voyage avec lui mais il avait refusé. Les jeunes demoiselles de six ans n'étaient pas autorisées à aller en voyage d'affaire avec leur papa. Il avait fait une crise cardiaque là-bas, elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Elle savait exactement comme cette enfant allait se sentir quand elle se rendrait finalement compte qu'il ne reviendrait jamais…

« Aller Alice, au lit ! lança Deel. J'ai fait un petit déjeuné du tonnerre, vous devez être en forme demain matin pour y goûter ! »


End file.
